drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenaya Abendroth
Description Name: Jenaya (Jena) Abendroth Age: 16 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar, Altara Rank: private Primary Weapon: Knives Secondary Weapon: Sword Division: Scouts Appearance: Jenaya is short at 5' 2" and weighs less than 100 pounds. She is thin but still curvy enough to draw any man's eye. Due to her height and thin appearance many have made the mistake of thinking her weak. Her deceptive looks hide a surprising amount of lean muscle. Her hair is a dark brown that naturally dries into large, lazy curls. She wears it short, falling to about her chin, under a small, black hat that almost always rests crooked upon her head. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black, that can seem to swallow you entirely in their gaze. Within those eyes are glints of green that shine out, almost shockingly, from her eyes like stars, as many have described it. Her skin is a light brown from spending her life mostly out doors. This coloring gives her a general dark appearance that can be found almost every where. This gives her a very average, if attractive, appearance if she isn't looked over to closely. History Jenaya, who prefers to be called Jena, was born and raised in the Rahad of Ebou Dar, Altara. She doesn't remember her parents, who died from disease when she was 4. Her older brother took care of her from then on and called her Jen unlike everyone else who called her Jena. At a young age, her brother taught to her to protect her self and make her self unnoticeable. She can blend into a crowd or background almost anywhere. Her favorite weapons are the knives she carries hidden among her clothes, which she is most comfortable and highly skilled in through practice, but she was taught the sword as well, in case she ever needed it to defend herself. Her brother often would go out with his gang of friends and leave her to watch out for herself. Jena learned much from these lonely wanderings of the city. She learned how to not get lost anywhere in the city, talk to almost any one, charm everyone, and in general fall into everyone's good graces. She has also learned to watch every thing, notice differences, mood, and danger in the area. This skill has saved her life multiple times. Unlike her brother, who was stuck with the skills that their father and his friends, who weren't much more skilled than he, teach him. Jena had convinced the soldiers, sailors, and other men and women from the many inns and taverns she visited on these wanderings, to teach her tricks. She knew so many dirty tricks she rarely fought cleanly, but as Jena sees it, life is dirty so why shouldn't the fighting that keeps you in it be dirty as well. She probably knows every curse word and gambling game in the world. She also knows many small parlor tricks that gleemen, over the years, have taught her. The only communication problem that Jena has ever had is she is illiterate and her vocabulary in higher words, i.e. not common nor curse words, is not very good. When she turned eleven her brother discovered the world of horse racing and noticed how Jena's small frame would be perfect for the life of a jockey. She convinced someone in one of the stables to teach her how to ride. She rode well and became quite good at the races, winning often. She now could help her brother care for the both of them, giving him more freedom. The old man who taught her to ride at the beginning, saw her talent and couldn't help himself but teach her more. This included jumps and technique. With her talent growing she won more and more. This extra money was enough for her to live by herself but she loved her brother and wouldn't leave him alone. Jena's world fell apart when her brother died. In the free time that Jena had given him with her winnings, he had gotten involved with some dangerous people. He had done something wrong and they had killed him. It was as simple as that. The problem was Jena couldn't turn a corner with out seeing something that reminded her of her brother. So she left Ebou Dar, with her only anchor to the place dead. She left her livelihood and her memories behind as well. Since then she has traveled gaining experience in other places. During her travels she had heard of the Band of the Red Hand. She decided the join the Band as a scout; do to her belief in it being her best moral and economic option. Jena is a tough little girl and will fight for every ounce of life she has. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Scouts